Je ne rêve plus
by Clafoutis Cerise
Summary: OS/Songfic Draco/Hermione sur la chanson "Je ne rêve plus de Mansfield Tya". Hermione sans Draco n'est plus Hermione. Hermione sans Draco est perdu.Hermione sans Draco se meurt petit à petit.


C'est ma première Songfic, et ma première histoire que je publie.  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK. Rowling.  
Et la chanson est de Mansfield Tya.

T'ai-je dit que je t'aimais ?  
T'ai-je dit à quel point tu comptais pour moi ?  
T'ai-je dit à quel point ton absence me détruit ? Me ronge un peu plus comme un poison.

_**[Devenir cinglée et se taper la tête contre les murs multiplier sur moi toutes les fractures cumuler l'absence et la torture ensommeillée je ne rêve plus je ne rêve plus.**__**  
**__**Une insuffisance respiratoire un goût amer choquant et monstrueux alors qu'en ta présence je peux entrevoir le repos de tous ces songes volés je ne rêve plus je ne rêve plus. ]**_

Que le silence dans cette maison est comme une lame, dure, froide, sèche, qui chaque jour s'enfonce un peu plus dans la plaie…  
Que mon cœur saigne depuis que tu es partie ?  
Non, je ne l'ai pas dit… si tu savais à quel point je le regrette.  
J'ai stupidement cru, que tu serais à jamais à mes côtés, que nous serions toujours là, ensemble…

_**[Ils sont plus jolis quand tu es là  
Le monde autour n'existe plus]**_

La mélodie m'angoisse, j'ai peur…  
Je cris, mais seul le silence me répond, moqueur.  
Les souvenirs affluent, monstrueux, par vague dévastatrices.  
J'ai mal.

_**[Je suis plus calme dans tes bras**__  
__**Chaque jour je me le dis quand dans la nuit]**_

Je nous revois encore, dansant et chantant…  
Festoyant, heureux comme des enfants.  
Je me revois, assise sur ce lit.  
Je me revois dans l'azur de tes yeux.  
Je nous revois en ces temps heureux.

**[Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus]**

Cette guerre n'était pas la nôtre, j'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû fuir avec toi quand tu me l'as proposé, mais j'ai refusé. Fierté de Gryffondors, de plus, je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry et Ron, pas après toutes ces épreuves.  
Au mur, des photos, des souvenirs.  
J'ai mal…  
J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de tes sourires, de ton rire.  
Est-ce que tu es heureux là-bas ? Là ou t'es ? Est-ce que tu me vois pleurer ? Te pleurer ?  
J'espère que non. Je suis minable, je t'avais promis d'être forte, cela devait  
arriver. Tout le monde meurt un jour mais pourquoi est-ce si difficile de s'y  
résoudre ? Pourquoi est-ce tellement dur d'accepter la réalité ? Tu m'as prévenue, tu m'as dit « c'est la vie tout le monde meurt un jour, même si elle est injuste c'est ainsi. » Je me souviens, c'était quelques jours avant la grande guerre.  
Oui, tout le monde meurt un jour, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta mort. Je n'y étais pas prête.  
On n'est jamais prêt de toute manière…  
Lorsque le sort t'a touché, mon monde s'est écroulé en même temps que toi.

_**[ Il y a des gens comme moi qui ont besoin d'autre chose que de manger pour exister mon corps réclame aussi ce venin qui injecté à mes journées me fait oublier que je ne rêve plus je ne fais que pleurer comme une malade mentale qu'on aurait pas soigner que je ne rêve plus je ne fais que pleurer comme une malade mentale qu'on aurait pas soigner]**_

Tu sais, chaque matin j'espère me réveiller et te voir avec ton joli sourire sur les lèvres mais chaque matin, c'est la brise froide de notre maison Londonienne qui me réveille.  
Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, je suis au bord du gouffre.  
J'ai tellement envie de te rejoindre… J'essaye d'être forte… Je n'y arrive plus.

_**[Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus]**_

__Tu es resté pour moi, tu es mort à cause de moi._  
_J'ai cru pouvoir survivre à ton absence, j'ai cru que le temps effacerait ma peine..  
Ce n'est pas le cas. Le temps passe, la douleur ne disparait.  
Le manque de toi ne fait qu'augmenter.  
Je n'en peux plus.  
Draco revient_…. _

_**[Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus]**_

Seule, au creux de mes pensées, j'écoute le silence, lame en mains… _J'abandonne._

Se sentir partir,  
Esquissé un sourire,  
Ton visage  
Libération.

Je reste assez dubitative sur la qualité de mon texte.  
Des avis, positifs comme négatifs m'aideraient grandement à m'améliorer.


End file.
